


Worm

by DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders loves his boyfriend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Deceit | Janus Sanders is this close to committing murder, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, rated Mature for swearing, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY/pseuds/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY
Summary: Remus wants to know
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 39





	Worm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day

Virgil was having a pleasant dream until he was rudely awakened by someone poking him in the shoulder blades. “Hey Virgil,Janus wake up.” Remus whispered. “Fuck off Remus.” Janus muttered sounding less than impressed. “I have a very important question.” Remus said ignoring Janus’s complaints.Virgil rolled over to face his boyfriends. 

Remus was up against the headboard looking excited. Janus was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. “What is it Remus?” Virgil queried at Remus. “would you two still love me if I was a worm?”Remus asked.

“What.” Janus said sounding borderline murderous. “This is what you woke us up for?” Virgil asked trying to decide whether or not to be angry or amused. “Yep, now answer the question.”

“No I wouldn’t love you if you were worm.” Janus deadpanned still looking at the ceiling. “I’m hurt.” Remus said dramatically putting his hand over his heart. “Would you still love me Virginnnnn?” Remus was given Virgil puppy dog eyes.

“Yes Remus I would still love you if you were a worm” Virgil sighed. “At least one of my boyfriends love me.” Remus slid down the headboard. Janus rolled his eyes and rolled over a kissed Remus’s forehead. “I love you I just wouldn’t love you if you were a worm.”


End file.
